


[Podfic of] Who Looks Inside, Awakes / written by hecate

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Episode: s05e11 Sam Interrupted, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/602868">Who Looks Inside, Awakes</a> by hecate<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:20:14</p><p>AU ending for 5x11 (Sam, Interrupted).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Who Looks Inside, Awakes / written by hecate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Looks Inside, Awakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602868) by [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/nblsrpzmqwo2eg5nj2g2gdunuclz2t7v.mp3) | 18.8 MB | 00:20:14  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/pw3msqe0u35kp6ap1i0w2q4xcclrn4xg.m4b) | 9.7 MB | 00:20:14  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/who-looks-inside-awakes).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
